


In Milan

by gryvon



Category: Love Mode
Genre: M/M, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Rin didn't talk about. Sometimes, he didn't need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Milan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/gifts).



 

 

There were a number of things Rin did not talk about. He wouldn't talk about his life before Blue Boy, or what had brought him to join. He did not talk about the previous owner, but then few hosts did. And, he did not talk about his feelings, at least not honestly where Ian was around to hear them. It wasn't that he intended to lie to Ian, but rather that he didn't want to put into words what part of him already knew. The rest of him, however, denied it resolutely. 

He was not in love with Ian. Absolutely not. There was no way that he was falling in love with that loud-mouthed, obnoxious, idiotic brute. And yet here he was, far away from his home and all the people he knew, waiting in their hotel room for Ian to get back from work. Even if he never said it, never thought it, the fact that he was here, in a foreign country he knew next to nothing about, still meant something significant.

Rin shifted his legs over the edge of the chair as he flipped through the channels on the TV. He needed something to distract him from his thoughts, though he doubted the TV would provide much of one. Italian, Italian, Italian, English. Finally! Rin put the remote down. He didn't care what the show was, as long as he could understand it. His knowledge of Italian was practically non-existent, but he was decent enough with English to sit through a movie. It was something involving horses and men with guns. Not something he would normally watch by choice but it was enough to silence that voice in the back of his head that kept reminding him why he was here.

Maybe he could ask Jin if he'd brought some books, or see if Ian could pick up something while he was out. Then he wouldn't be stuck alone and bored in the hotel room all day. Rin closed his eyes and listened to the TV drone on. A girl was singing some strange, bawdy song while a piano accompanied her.

He must have drifted off at some point because when he woke there were fingers brushing through his hair, pulling him back into wakefulness. Opening his eyes, he tilted his head back to look up at Ian.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

Rin glanced at the bright sunlight streaming through the open windows and forced his lips to keep from smiling. Ian didn't need any encouragement. "It's afternoon, idiot, and you're not supposed to be back until the evening."

Ian shrugged easily. "I finished up really early so they let me come home. Oh!" Ian was suddenly gone, dashing off behind Rin's back. He sat up and turned to watch the young model as he picked up a plastic bag from the corner of the couch. "You won't believe what I found!" Ian pulled a handful of movies from the bag. "My agent told me about this really great place that rents all sorts of movies. Look! They even have some in Japanese!"

That was possibly the best thing Ian had ever brought him. Rin swung his legs to the floor and stretched a hand out for the movies. Hopefully Ian had picked at least a few decent movies.

"Un-uh." Ian waved the cases in one hand. "I want to watch at least some of these together."

He could very easily smack the idiot, take the DVDs, put one in and return to his chair. Somehow, though, that didn't seem quite fair. Rin sighed, more for effect than any real emotion, and slowly stood. The hem of his kimono swayed as he walked - Ian had bought him western style clothing for whenever they went out, but Rin felt far more comfortable in a kimono when they were alone.

Rin sat demurely at the far end of the couch from Ian and waited. The idiot was grinning as he put in one of the DVDs, something that Ian had stared in judging from the cover. Ian moved the bag of movies onto the coffee table and sat right next to Rin, his arms snaking around Rin's waist and pulling him close.

It was the jet lag, he told himself, making him docile. He let Ian shift them until Rin was half sitting in Ian's lap, his head on Ian's chest. Japanese voices spoke from the TV. Oddly, Rin found it was somewhat comfortable sitting like this.

"I'm only scheduled for a half-day tomorrow, so do you want to go out to dinner somewhere? Obviously, it's mostly Italian food here, but I can look around if there's something else you'd like."

He could hear Ian's heartbeat through the thin fabric of his shirt, beating slightly irregular. "Italian's fine."

Ian was on screen. His character was a professor, of all things, and yet somehow the idiot managed to act like there was a brain somewhere in the vast space between his ears. Rin almost believed the character.

"Is there anywhere you want to go while we're in town? I know it's going to be a while, so I picked up some guide books and-"

"Ian?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and watch the movie."

It was sweet, really, how Ian tried so hard to please him sometimes. One of the few things that actually endeared him to Ian. Rin knew that he wouldn't be in control like this in any other relationship. He'd been lucky to have Ian as his patron. He knew what the other hosts went through sometimes and Rin knew he couldn't handle that type of treatment well. Ian... Ian he could handle. Ian may be a brute, but he was a predictable brute.

Take right now for an example. One of Ian's hands was toying with the edge of Rin's kimono. It didn't take a genius to figure out what Ian was thinking - the idiot had sex on the brain constantly.

The movies would still be there to watch later, hopefully without Ian trying to distract him. Rin stood, ignoring Ian's protest and headed towards the door to the bedroom. He paused in the doorway and turned to look back at Ian, still sitting on the couch, probably thinking of something to say in protest that wouldn't make Rin slap him.

"Well, aren't you coming? Make sure to turn off the DVD."

Rin turned back and dropped his kimono to the floor. In his head, he counted. Five... four... three... There were Ian's hands, right on cue, and then lips trailing over his shoulder.

"Wait until we get into bed first, idiot." Rin smiled while Ian couldn't see it, schooling his face back into a slight frown before he turned to sit on the bed.

Ian stared at him, wide eyed, taking in every inch of Rin's exposed skin. He slid back on the covers until his back hit the headboard. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" Sometimes, he really had to hold Ian's hand through everything.

Ian's shirt flew through the air back towards the living room, gone almost as fast as his pants. The bed dipped as Ian crawled towards him, lips and hands eagerly devouring every inch of Rin they could reach. Rin chuckled as Ian kissed a path from his shoulder to his ear and lifted one leg to wrap around Ian's hips.

"I'm sure you can figure out the next part on your own."

They hadn't done this much, but Rin was slowly getting used to Ian's erratic kisses and the feel of Ian inside of him. He wouldn't admit it to Ian, but he liked the way Ian fumbled at sex, almost dropping the lube as he reached for the small tube in the nightstand. The cap flew off somewhere - they'd have to go looking for it in the morning, and by 'they', he meant Ian.

Slick fingers pushed inside carefully, first two and then a third after a few minutes. Rin liked it like this, when Ian was being careful and not in a complete rush to get to the finish. Blunt fingernails dug into Ian's shoulders, scratching lightly as Rin was shifted until his back was on the mattress. He lifted his other leg over Ian's hips and kicked Ian lightly on the ass.

"Get on with it."

"My pleasure."

Ian lifted his hips, lining up and sliding home in one smooth motion. Rin sighed and let a smile slip onto his face. Above him, Ian moaned, his hips twitching while he got used to the feeling of being inside of Rin. He laid back, breathing slowly while he waited for Ian to continue. 

"Any day now," Rin chided softly, running his nails down Ian's spine.

Ian moaned, bucking his hips sharply up into Rin and causing Rin to do the same. Their lips met, tongues entwining as Ian slowly started to move, sliding into Rin in an ever increasing motion. He tightened his legs, bringing their hips slightly closer and forcing Ian deeper inside. Ian didn't stop kissing him, pulling away the barest minimum to let them both gasp in a quick breath before sealing their mouths together and hungrily devouring Rin's mouth.

He loved this, the slide of tongue on tongue, Ian filling him and yet trying to be oh so careful to not hurt Rin. It was almost enough to make him think he loved Ian. Almost, but he knew better.

Ian shifted, lifting Rin's hips higher and pulling away so he could stare down at Rin. He let his hands slide up to Ian's shoulders gripping tightly as he pushed back into Ian's thrust. He knew that look on Ian's face.

Rin pushed Ian back onto his knees. Wrapping his arms around Ian's neck, he smiled at the look of shock on the idiot's face. Rin lifted himself up on his knees before slamming his hips back down. This... this is what he needed. He panted as he moved, his head resting on Ian's shoulder.

"Oh, god, Rin..."

His smile widened. Ian's hands were tight on his hips, helping him move. So close... he just needed... he needed.... Ian nuzzled Rin's cheek until he turned, opening his mouth for a kiss. One of Ian's hands moved around to settle at the base of Rin's spine. Suddenly, it was enough. Rin came, gasping into Ian's lips as his body tightened. He could hear the answering moan from Ian as hot liquid filled Rin, Ian's fingers digging into his skin.

Somehow they ended up under the covers, Rin's legs still around Ian.

"Thank you for coming to Milan with me." Ian was smiling like a loon, happy and sated.

Rin let his fingers trail over Ian's smile before placing a chaste kiss on Ian's lips. "It would have been boring in Tokyo without you." There were other things he wanted to say - like how he would have missed Ian, or that he would have followed Ian to any corner of the world as long as Ian asked. He couldn't bring himself to give voice to those thoughts, at least not yet. Their relationship was still too new and he didn't want to think about how much Ian's ego would inflate if he heard that. Instead, he stuck to their usual banter and saved those other words for another day. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
